parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends.
Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends is a Rayman/Thomas full length series using Rayman, TUGS, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Mario, Sonic, and Dumbo photos and clips with Thomas audio. Cast *Rayman as Thomas # 1 - (Both the main heroes) *Houdini as Edward # 2 - (Both father figures of Rayman and Thomas) *Clark as Henry # 3 - (Both clumsy and father figures of Baby Globox 1 and Percy) *Globox as Gordon # 4 - (Both pompous and proud and father figures of Houdini and Edward) *Polokus as James # 5 - (Both vain and brother figures of Houdini and Edward) *Baby Globox 1 as Percy # 6 - (Both son figures of Clark and Henry and best friends of Rayman and Thomas) *Murfy as Toby # 7 - (Both wise) *Joe as Duck # 8 - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Teensie 1 as Donald # 9 - (Both wise) *Teensie 2 as Douglas # 10 - (Both wise) *The Musician as Oliver # 11 - (Both western and both friends of Joe and Duck) *Ly the Fairy as Emily # 12 - (Both the main females and crush on Rayman and Thomas) *Burk (Tonic Trouble) as Murdoch # 13 - (Both strong and father figures of Ly the Fairy and Emily) *Cookie as Arthur # 14 - (Both smart and brother figures of Ly the Fairy and Emily) *Uglette as Molly # 15 - (Both wonderful and mother figures of Houdini and Edward) *Tily as Rosie # 16 - (Both cute, younger, and girlfriends to Baby Globox 1) *Barbara as Lady # 17 - (Both beautiful and fall in love with Joe and Duck) *Ninjaws as Spencer # 20 - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Teensie 9 as Boco # 21 - (Both kind and best friends of Houdini and Edward) *Teensie 3 as Bill # 22 *Teensie 4 as Ben # 23 *Teensie 8 as Salty # 30 *Razorwife as Mavis # 31 (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Devious Diesel # 32 *Wendy O' Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) as Daisy # 35 *Suzy (Tonic Trouble) as Flora # 40 - (Both wonderful) *Knaaren 9 as Dennis # 47 *Globox Kid 13 as Billy # 63 *Whoope (Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Hank # 66 *Doc (Tonic Trouble) as Hiro # 69 - (Both old and grandfather figures of Rayman and Thomas) *Teensie 5 as Bash # 70 - (Bash's voice suits Teensie 5) *Teensie 6 as Dash # 71 - (Dash's voice suits Teensie 6) *Teensie 7 as Ferdinand # 72 - (Ferdinand's voice suits Teensie 7) *Bartender (Tonic Trouble) # 75 as Flynn *Baby Globox 6 as Skarloey # 126 *Baby Globox 5 as Rheneas # 127 *Baby Globox 4 as Sir Handel # 128 *Baby Globox 3 as Peter Sam # 129 *Baby Globox 7 as Rusty # 130 *Andre as Duncan # 131 *Agent Ed (Tonic Trouble) as Victor # 141 - (Victor's voice suits Agent Ed) *Rocket Robot (Robot Rocket on Wheels) as Bertie # 158 *Princess Daisy (Super Mario) # 161 as Caroline *Blaze (Sonic X) # 169 as Elizabeth *Spyro (Spyro the Dragon) # 171 as Harold (Both flying in the air) *Stu Pickles (Rugrats) as Sir Topham Hatt *Didi Pickles (Rugrats) as Lady Hatt *Chinese Dragon as Itself *Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) as The Old Miller *Elephant (Tonic Trouble) as The Elephant *Ringmaster (Dumbo) as Ringmaster *Amy Rose, Sally Acorn, Cream, Rouge, and Cosmo (Sonic X) as Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice Scenes *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 1: Intro and Rayman Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 2: Houdini Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 3: Baby Globox and the Carnival (Michael Brandon). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 4: Clark's Special Medicene (Ringo Starr-US). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 5: Come Out, Clark! (Ringo Starr-US). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 6: Clark to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 7: Joe Takes Charge (George Carlin). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 8: Globox Takes a Dip (George Carlin). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 9: Polokus in a Mess (George Carlin). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 10: Tower Bugs (Alec Baldwin). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 11: Zombie Chicken Rides Again (Michael Brandon). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 12: Ly the Fairy's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 13: Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 14: Pop Goes The Lackey (George Carlin). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 15: Lackey's Devious Deeds (George Carlin). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 16: A Close Shave for Joe (Ringo Starr-US). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 17: Houdini's Exploit (George Carlin). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 18: Baby Globox's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 19: A New Friend for Rayman (Ringo Starr-US). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 20: No Joke for Polokus (George Carlin). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 21: The World's Strongest Character (Alec Baldwin). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 22: Uglette's Special Special (Michael Brandon). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 23: Ly the Fairy's New Route (Michael Brandon). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 24: A Big Day for Rayman (Ringo Starr-US). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 25: Baby Globox, Polokus, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 26: Ly the Fairy's Adventure (Michael Brandon). *Rayman the Limbless Hero and Friends Part 27: Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) and Ending. Category:UbiSoftFan94 Films *Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad *Calling All Heroes *Heroes and Escapades *The Great Discovery (Rayman version) *Hero of the Namyar Rails *Pistburg Island Rescue *Day of the Robot Pirates and Knaarens *Rescue on the Namyar Rails *Blue Mountain Mystery (Rayman version) *King of the Namyar Railway *Tale of The Brave (Rayman version) Category:UbiSoftFan94